La potion, nulle ou réussie?
by audelie
Summary: Un jour où le grand Severus Rogue rentre du travail, son compagnon à un surprise pour lui...


Cette fiction je l'ai écrite en grande partie sur un coup de tête un soir où il n'y avait rien à la télé. J'ai ensuite eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un début possible et comment écrire ma vision de la fin. C'est plutôt un délire que je fais partager, si il vous fait rire tant mieux, sinon dîtes-vous que c'est une simple connerie. :)

Un grand merci à ma béta Witchee et à The Passionate Girl qui me donne son super avis toujours clairement!

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement pour moi tout est à JKR, merveilleuse auteur d'Harry Potter.

* * *

La potion, nulle ou réussie ?

Ce jour-là, le grand maître de potion Severus Rogue rentrait enfin chez lui après une semaine de torture menée par des étudiants de moins de 20 ans. Il espérait retrouver enfin le calme de sa maison avec pour seuls bruits le crépitement du feu et les remous de ses nouveaux mélanges, remués par sa baguette. Evidemment tout cela était sans compter sur Sirius Black.

Dans sa vie, tout avait toujours été à cause de Sirius Black : à cause de lui, ses années à Poudlard avaient été catastrophiques à cause de lui, il avait été proche de se transformer en loup-garou… et surtout à cause de lui, il avait failli à sa plus grande promesse : faire payer Black pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, lui pourrir l'existence jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le tuer. Sauf que depuis maintenant presque deux ans, son ex-ennemi s'était changé en nouveau compagnon. Severus n'avait, la plupart du temps, plus vraiment envie de le tuer, et quand l'envie le reprenait, Sirius arrivait toujours à le faire changer d'avis avec ses moyens illégaux - entre autres, ses yeux de cocker. Dans le fond, Sirius avait toujours fait partie de sa vie et il en souffrait moins à présent. La seule chose que Severus regrettait remontait à peu de temps : pour une raison inconnue, son compagnon l'empêchait continuellement de rejoindre sa cave adorée.

« Ça t'abime le dos de rester aussi longtemps penché au-dessus d'un chaudron, quand tu auras 70 ans tu me remercieras !

- Merci de t'en soucier le cabot mais je ne suis pas descendu depuis trois semaines et je ne sens pas la différence ! »

Après avoir rassemblé et réduit ses affaires pour le week-end, Severus prit une grande inspiration et transplanna. Comme chaque semaine, il préféra transplanner devant la porte de sa maison, un peu pour ne pas salir l'entrée mais surtout pour pouvoir se détendre et se préparer à retrouver Sirius. Normalement le brun finissait le travail à 18h tous les soirs, mais chaque semaine il lui faisait la « surprise » de quitter plus tôt pour l'accueillir. C'était gentil et le professeur appréciait, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, il préférait encore perdre quelques minutes chaque semaine devant la porte pour avoir l'air surpris.

Comme prévu la moto de Sirius était devant le garage quand il arriva, Severus se prépara donc en respirant calmement pour la dernière fois du week-end et mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait à peine poussé la porte d'entrée qu'une tornade brune lui sautait dessus et le plaquait au sol.

« Sev' ! Tu vas bien, tu as passé une bonne semaine ? T'es pas trop fatigué ? T'as vu, je suis rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui pour t'accueillir ! T'es content ? Moi en tout cas oui, et je sais que tu vas être content dans pas longtemps, tu sais pourquoi ? J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Tu aimes les surprises ? Non je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais celle-là tu vas l'aimer !

- Bonjour Sirius.

- Ah oui, salut mon Sev', se rappela Sirius en embrassant son compagnon.

- Tu peux me laisser me relever, s'il-te-plait ? » Demanda Severus toujours calmement.

Sirius acquiesça avec un sourire et son compagnon le fit descendre de son ventre pour se relever. Les deux hommes ne furent pas séparés longtemps puisqu'à peine debout, Severus senti un corps chaud se recoller à lui et l'entourer de deux bras forts. *Oh Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il est collant* pensa Severus Rogue, pas qu'il n'aimait pas être proche du brun mais c'était un comportement tellement Poufsouffle !

« Tu m'as tellement manqué cette semaine, j'ai pensé à toi tous les soirs ! » lui avoua Sirius. Severus se décolla pour le regarder en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mais non pas comme ça… quoique si, aussi comme ça. Mais je te parle du cadeau que je t'ai préparé ! Tu es prêt ? Tu veux le voir ? » reprit Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique.

A ce moment-là, le fier maître des potions aurait pu partir en courant, et fuir le danger qui s'annonçait. Surtout que les yeux de Sirius pétillaient beaucoup trop pour le rassurer.

« Heuu en fait…

- Génial, merci mon amour ! conclut Sirius en faisant un petit baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand.

- Siriuuuus que t'ai-je dis sur ce surnom ?

- Oui et bien tu n'aimes pas non plus lapin, chouchou, chéri, bébé, bichon, mon cœur, alors j'ai choisi à ta place. Et toi, tu ne veux toujours pas me trouver un surnom ? T'as de la chance que je ne le prenne pas mal ! - Non merci, je trouve que Sirius te va très bien. Alors quelle est cette surprise ?

- Ah oui j'avais oublié ! Je vais te l'apporter mais il ne faut pas que tu regardes. Ferme les yeux !

- C'est entendu. Soupira Severus en fermant les yeux.

- Non mais c'est important, je veux que ce soit une vraie surprise !

- D'accord.

- Tu regardes pas hein ?

- Non Sirius, je ne regarde pas, ça fait déjà trois fois que tu me le demandes. S'agaça Severus Rogue.

- Oui mais je veux être sûr !

- Promis je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'on attend là ?

- Non attends j'ai une idée, ne bouge pas, je te bande les yeux.

Severus Rogue ne bougea pas - et oui, on finit tous par se faire avoir par quelqu'un un. Sirius lui banda donc les yeux avec un foulard plutôt doux qui sentait fort le Gryffondor.

« Voilà ! Combien j'ai de doigts ? demanda Sirius en agitant sa main devant sa tête, deux doigts levés.

- Pardon ? Et bien cinq si tu ne t'en ai pas coupé un depuis la semaine dernière. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda à son tour le maître de potion sans comprendre un seul mot de ce que Sirius lui disait. Pour être tout à fait honnête, le Serpentard devait admettre que ne rien comprendre lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'ils avaient aménagés ensemble, 5 mois auparavant.

- Bon ok, je suppose que tu ne vois rien ! » Soupira le Gryffondor, abandonnant son test.

Severus le sentit sortir de la pièce et eu peur de se retrouver planté là, debout, seul, les yeux bandés avec une vieille écharpe rouge et or pendant longtemps. Heureusement pour lui, son angoisse ne dura pas, puisque les pas de Sirius revinrent 30 secondes plus tard, en sautillant sur le parquet.

« Surprise ! hurla ce dernier, enlèves ton bandeau ! »

Severus obéit et se retrouva face aux yeux brillants de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui offrait le plus grand sourire qu'il avait jamais vu et lui tendait un flacon contenant un liquide jaune.

« Tiens, prends-le, c'est pour toi ! Continua de lui crier Sirius.

- Heu merci. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Répondit le professeur.

- Mais, c'est une potion d'enflure… »

Le visage de l'ex-prisonnier se transforma en moins d'un millième de seconde. Il venait de passer d'euphorique à totalement dépressif, et Severus essaya de rattraper sa bourde en modifiant sa question :

« Non, bien sûr que j'avais reconnu la potion ! C'est mon métier de connaître les potions. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu me donnes une potion d'enflure. *Et pourquoi elle est jaune pâle au lieu d'être vert pâle…* pensa-t-il.

- Ahh d'accord ! Soupira Sirius en reprenant son grand sourire, ce qui soulagea Rogue. Et bien j'ai fait la potion tout seul pendant que tu n'étais pas à la maison, j'y travaille depuis presque 2 semaines juste pour toi ! »

*Oh mon dieu, pensa le maître des potions, cet imbécile utilise mon laboratoire depuis 2 semaines pour faire une potion de niveau deuxième année et il en est fier. Bon ok, il n'a jamais été doué dans cette matière alors qu'il était présent à presque tous les cours mais quand même : dans quel état sont mes réserves ?*. Il félicita tout de même Sirius pour son travail et posa délicatement - on ne sait jamais, que ça explose ! - le flacon sur le buffet pour s'assoir avec lui sur le canapé tout proche.

« Merci beaucoup Sirius, je suis sûr que cette potion me sera très utile.

- C'est vrai ? Alors tu trouves que je suis doué ?

*Oh zut, pourquoi il ressemble à un gamin à Noël ? Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité*, pensa Severus avant d'ajouter :

- Tu as fait de gros progrès, je suis très fier de toi.

- Sev', tu ne sais pas mentir. Je suis nul, c'est ça ? demanda Sirius en regardant le professeur droit dans les yeux avec son regard de cocker auquel l'autre ne pouvait résister.

- Mais non tu n'es pas nul… mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas très doué non plus. Les potions c'est mon domaine, toi tu es doué dans plein d'autres choses.

- Merci Sev' c'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi, et que je ne fais rien de mes journées. »

Sirius commençait doucement à perdre toute sa joie de vivre. Severus, qui trouvait déjà surprenant le simple fait de le voir changer si fréquemment d'humeur, ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir si triste. Il pensa un moment à rassurer le brun calmement, mais détestant tout signe tendre, il choisit de s'assoir face à lui et d'attendre.

Ce choix se révéla mauvais car pour une fois, Sirius avait le moral bas il ne cessait de baisser plus les minutes passaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus aperçut ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour : les beaux yeux bleu marine du brun étaient brillants et quelques larmes commençaient à perler. Il se donna donc mentalement une bonne claque et prit son chéri dans ses bras. Il attendit que la respiration de celui-ci se calme pour l'écarter à nouveau de lui. Sirius détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à son compagnon.

« Sirius, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Tu sais que je n'aime pas mentir n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun acquiesça en relevant son regard humide.

« Je sais que tu restes à la maison la semaine mais c'est seulement en attendant que tu trouves quelque chose qui te plaise. Et tu as beaucoup de qualités, c'est moi qui devrais me sentir inférieur à toi et non le contraire. Déjà à l'époque de Poudlard tu étais un tombeur, tu es toujours très beau alors que je ne suis qu'une vieille chauve-souris aigrie. Non, tais-toi, c'est à moi de parler ! Regarde comme tu m'as changé, je m'habille avec quelques couleurs – foncés tout de même – et je mets des jeans le week-end. Tu m'as réconcilié avec les moldus et leurs appareils électriques aussi. Je ne dis pas que tu es toujours facile à vivre et je déteste quand tu me forces à garder les gamins de Potter et Weasley mais je t'aime comme ça et je ne veux pas que tu changes. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le grand maître des potions Severus Snape s'était livré entièrement, sans masque, sans ironie mal placée, sans rien d'autre que la vérité. De son côté, Sirius avait cessé de pleurer et avait les yeux – encore brillants – grands ouverts. * J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?* se demanda Severus.

« Sev' ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimes ? lui demanda son compagnon en se remettant à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois. Oh merci merci merci… je t'aime aussi mon amour ! »

Severus eut à peine le temps de regretter ses paroles qu'il reçut Sirius en pleine poitrine et tous les deux tombèrent au sol pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Vaincu, mais heureux et le cœur léger. Finalement une potion ratée, ce n'est pas si mal.

END

* * *

Désolée pour les fans de Sirius, j'ai_ très légèrement_ changé sa personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Il me fallait quelqu'un d'assez fort pour contrer la personnalité de Severus!

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, merci à ceux qui prendront 2 minutes pour me donner leur avis.

Audelie


End file.
